


Six Minor Apocalypses

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending again. <br/>(Note: Does not fit in with the comics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Minor Apocalypses

Buffy Summers woke to the words 'the end of the world', spoken in the metallic voice of a reporter trying to disguise fear. She fumbled for the remote and cut her off, burying back into the covers, hiding from the glaring Italian sun. She thanked God for the silent phones, for there being a thousand other Slayers to call, now. She dozed off, not even hearing the screaming before her door was knocked down. As the monsters closed in upon her, when she felt her throat tear and saw the red stream fly, she was most surprised at being surprised.

-

Andrew thought of Anya, of the way the blade had sliced right through her to make no mistake of her death. No mistake, though it had felt like one. He'd been prepared to die and only hoped he could've done it standing up, to pretend for the last time that he was any sort of a hero. Well, he was a hero now. He spoke the first three words of the spell and knew he had them; this time no-one needed to die for him, this-- He didn't finish the thought, however, for they got him in another two words.

-

It would be insane to run to the street - the streets pulsed with masses of faceless things with nightmare masks. There was fighting, but none of it lasted long. Dawn ran across the rooftops, leaping farther than she ever had, bruises unnoticed in the rush of her terror. Two more houses and she'd reach Buffy's, Buffy would know what to do. She was too young, this was only her third apocalypse. One more leap, and she could see the building in flames, a blonde head tossed out of a high window. She stumbled, stumbled and fell, down into waiting arms.

-

'Please tell me they're still doing something,' shouted Giles into the telephone before it was cut off in an electric sizzle. 'Oh, God,' he said, and watched, as if a step removed from his own mind, as hope dwindled and died. He continued watching as Rupert Giles grasped the broadsword at his side and walked up the basement staircase into the Harris house. He stepped over the bodies and took out two feasting demons before the others descended. He watched himself die with diminishing interest, then looked up into Jenny Calendar's smile. His heart opened. Here, at last, was victory.

-

The church gates were still holding, the ancient oak and iron straining at the pounding coming from outside. Coloured glass sent rainbows dancing across the pillars. Kennedy, Rona and the soldiers stood arrayed on the aisle, swords and guns at the ready. The witch sat by the altar behind them, hair glowing white, magic sizzling in the air on top of hundreds of years of prayer. The creatures began to crawl in through the windows, the fighting started, explosions and screams filled the air, and Willow Rosenberg disappeared into the magic. The hall was filled with the purest white light.

-

He didn't want to be the one who sees everything, not anymore. He used to bring his thumb up against his remaining eye, pushing it deeper in before bailing out, again and again. There was something in him, after all, that had to see it to the end. He only wished the ends didn't keep coming. He blocked Faith out of his life. There shouldn't have been any survivors. It was sixteen months to the day after the end of the world that he dreamt of Willow, coalesced out of memory and love, and began to look around again.


End file.
